Deathstroke vs Steve (Minecraft)
Description This is what happens when you are very very bored... This is a Death Battle between Deathstroke from DC Comics and Steve from Minecraft. Interlude A battle between two people with practically nothing in common except smarts. Who would win in a battle between the tactician assassin and the constructive survivor? Deathstroke Slade Wilson was a legend in the US Army. When he took a truth serum that has gone wrong, he gained superhuman abilities. Since his reassignment was rejected, Slade Wilson turned to become the most feared assassin: Deathstroke. Deathstroke, while not metahuman, is an extreme threat to the Justice League, taking down almost the entire league on his own. He can process things nine times faster than the average man and has extreme reaction speeds. He has near superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, healing, and durability. He is a master in many different types of combat: including swordsmanship, boxing, karate, ninjitsu, and jujitsu. This guy being the great tactician he is, he has been able to go against and defeat many metahumans. Deathstroke's normal set of equipment includes dual machine guns, a sniper rifle, a promethium alloy longsword, a staff, and a superbomb capable of incapacitating the entire Justice League. His Nth metal armor slightly increases his strength and speed, as well as being regenerative as well. If you piss him off, it would only make it even worse for you unless your plan is to throw off his plan, which Green Arrow did when he shot Deathstroke in the right eye socket. Slade has had tons of experience in combat, being able to take down 38 men in two minutes, easily bench-pressed two tons, beat BATMAN in hand-to-hand combat, rip out an airplane door moving at 500 mph, agile enough to elude Superman, reached a speed of 60 mph, slice cars in half, survived a submarine explosion, and has such perfect aim, he used a paperclip to slice a fly in half. There is a reason why Slade is known as the most feared assassin on Earth. Steve Most people wouldn't think of Steve from Minecraft would be capable of a lot of feats. Get ready to be surprised folks. Steve has shown his great abilities in combat a lot more than people think. He has an incredible amount of strength and superhuman agility, speed, and durability. He has been able to take down creatures that should statistically beat him, such as the Wither and the Ender Dragon. Steve is an expert at swordsmanship, dual wielding, alchemist works, and archery. Steve has the ability of hammerspace, a fictional place that acts as a "pocket" basically (like how Amy from the Sonic series can make her hammer appear seemingly from nowhere). With this, Steve can carry a huge arsenal of weaponry. These weapons can include his trusty diamond sword. His strength is immense, as he can be able to wear golden armor on his body. Considering the fact that it took 24 golden ingots to make all the armor and assuming no gold was wasted, we can see that Steve can carry a total weight of 56.73 tons! Including the fact that a minecraft world is seven times bigger than Earth, the gravity is seven times stronger, so in reality, Steve can carry over 397 tons! Steve sprints at a speed of 5.6 meters per second, adding up to about 12.5 miles per hour. Steve can jump straight up over 3 feet, and can leap over 13 feet away. At maximum protection (Protection IV) diamond armor, Steve can tank direct explosion from a cubic block of TNT not once, but three times. Some of Steve's most recent abilities is an amazing arsenal of arrows and potions. He can now throw potions on the ground that can linger, and attach his potions to arrows, allowing for a large variety of arrows to take dow the enemy. He has also gained a set of wings to allow him to glide quickly to many distances. Steve may seem like a very powerful guy, but he is not invincible in all areas. His stamina is terrible, even more so than the average man. Going without food within 1-2 days is usually fatal, and if he is really hungry, he cannot sprint. While his durability may seem like his weak spot, stamina is Steve's true weakness. Nonetheless, Steve is a very powerful character. Death Battle A contract made by an anonymous person asks for Steve's head for $30,000,000. Deathstroke takes the deal as he sets out to find Steve. Meanwhile, Steve has heard about the price on his head, so he gets all his equipment to prepare himself. He is seen taking on other assassins and defeating them easily, then goes in his mansion to eat. Deathstroke finds the mansion, and sneaks up to set a trap. Once Steve finished eating, he leaves to get wood, only for him to realize he set off a tripwire, and had to leap away 13 feet as he saw his home entrance explode. He turned to try to find the person to do this, and of course, it's our friend the Terminator. Deathstroke: I've seen the skills you have shown. You are a clever person, Steve, but not good enough. Deathstroke takes out his machine guns. Steve pulls out a bow and shield combo. Steve: Took me forever to make that mansion. You're gonna pay for it. Deathstroke: I'll pay for it once I get that thirty million. Steve: Be my guest. FIGHT! Deathstroke decides to take Steve down quickly, and empties both of his magazines at Steve. Steve uses his shield to block most of the bullets, but it wears down at an incredible rate. Steve decides to throw an enderpearl through a broken window of his house.He gets in, and right when he does, his shield breaks. Steve breathes a sigh of relief as he looks out the window, but he finds out that the assassin is gone. He searches for his opponent, and fumbles out his sword and bow. Suddenly, Deathstroke appears behind him, and at the last second, Steve dodges the attack, and both opponents clash their swords. After a while of sword fighting, Deathstroke parries one of Steve's attacks, and takes this moment to slice at Steve with a huge amount of hits, before finishing the combo with a grenade to Steve's face. Steve goes flying back, but tosses a potion of harming at Deathstroke as he falls back. Deathstroke attempts to dodge it, but the splash damage get him and he is brought down to one knee. Steve runs toward Deathstroke, and punches him with a force that sends him flying out a window deep into the woods. Steve puts on his Elytra Wings, and glides toward Deathstroke with his bow and arrow as he shoots a spectral arrow at him. Now Deathstroke gleams a bright light, easily visible and cannot go into hiding. Deathstroke looks through the trees, but sees nothing. He however, was quick enough to catch an arrow aimed for his head. He looks into that direction and spots Steve, and begins hunting him down. Steve sets out lingering potions of harming as a temporary wall, but Deathstroke easily leaps over the entire thing. When he catches up to Steve, Steve has a potion of speed already ingested and about to drink a potion of strength, but Deathstroke, shot the potion before Steve got it into his mouth. The two continued their fight, and Steve flips back, and uses a splash potion of strength before charging back in. Steve unleashes a ton of attacks, and Deathstroke dodges or blocks most of them, but the last one got him good, and allowed Steve to kick Deathstroke to the ground. Steve ran towards his assailant, and leaped into the air as he lifted his sword above his head and sunk it deep into Deathstroke's chest. Deathstroke grunted but easily kicked him off, and as he stood up to take the sword from out his chest, a harming potion arrow pierced into his eye, and Deathstroke yelled in pain, followed by a poisonous potion going into his eye. Now Deathstroke was extremely angry as he took both arrows from out his eye, and yanked the diamond sword from his chest as he broke it in half. Steve, seeing his anger, started backing up as he pulled out another arrow to fire. Deathstroke charged at Steve and easily swatted away each of his arrows before coming upon him and stabbing Steve in the chest, then kicking Steve off the sword into a nearby tree. Steve used a healing potion, but even then, he slowly got up. He wasn't feeling as energetic as he was before. He picked up his diamond axe from hammerspace, as he tried to lift it, but Deathstroke charged and had his left foot on Steve's chest as his right foot kicked Steve so hard in the chin, his helmet flew off. The mercenary finished the kick with a backflip before slicing off Steve's head. K.O! In Deathstroke's side of the screen, he is seen carrying his head to the person who had asked for it, which was found out to be Herobrine, while in Steve's side of the screen, you see from Steve's eyes, and the Game Over screen comes up, saying, "You cannot respawn in hardcore mode!" Results Steve's only advantage over Deathstroke was his incredible strength, but Deathstroke has battled many foes that are much more powerful than Steve and has defeated them. These opponents were also much faster and had much more stamina and experience in combat, which Steve did not have the edge in. Steve's max speed potion doubles his speed, and even then, his max speed is 21 mph. Even if I doubled it to 42 mph, it doesn't compare to Deathstroke moving at 60 mph and swinging his sword at blinding speeds. Deathstroke has much more skills and experience in combat compared to Steve, and over time, Steve's tactics can easily become predictable to even normal humans. However, Steve's greatest downfall is his stamina. He cannot last long in an intense fight, and Deathstroke is not the type of guy who will give an opponent any room to breathe. In the end, the great survivalist and builder is no match against the tactical terminator. The winner is Deathstroke. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Microsoft vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016